Friends of Fate
by HallaPhantomhive27
Summary: Five friends, separated at a young age by a certain evil person. The Inuyasha gang meet a young woman about fifty years after later, and appearances are not always what they seem. Is fate finally going to reunite Halla with her friends and family? And, with the help of two strangers from a different world name Ciel and Sebastian, can they stop Naraku from destroying everything.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Five young kids were running through the forest. To normal humans, they were a strange mix. There was a five year old wolf-dog demon, a six year old priestess in training, two half-demons, and a human girl. They were all orphans and always chased away from almost every village they come to. The human girl tripped and fell behind.

"Halla, guys, wait up!" she cried to her speeding away friends. They all stopped when they heard her cry out and waited for her to catch up. Halla was the strongest, and oldest of the group, along with the leader.

"What's the matter Nadira? Did a pretty butterfly or flower distract you?" she joked. Then, as the rest of the group came together she grew serious. You need to learn to focus Nadira. All of us are just beginning to tap into our power. We need to focus and grow as strong as we possibly can. If we gain our full power then we won't be chased away from every village we come to. Are you not tired of being chased away all the time. I know I am."

"Yes, of course we're all tired of being chased way," said the other full demon. "We're kids, we're suppose to be afraid of bed time not of being killed by a mob of angry villagers. But we can't become full powered in a day. We should just build us a place to stay now, here in the forest, and then focus on training."

"You know, that's actually a great idea. How did you think of that. Usually it's one of the others that think that far ahead," Halla exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess we better get started on building our home. I just hope we're far enough away from that last village. I got a bad feeling from there. Even now I can't shake that feeling off."

"Come on Halla. You can't possibly be afraid of them. They were just humans...right?" questioned one of the half-demons. She hesitated on the last word, not sure herself of the answer.

" Yeah, at least when I searched their auras they were not demons. I still don't trust that village, though. There could of been one hiding in the forest. Oh well, no time to dwell on what I could of done. Let's get started.

About a year ago a builder, whose oldest son's had just moved on, was in need of workers to help him build. The group had approached him for the job. At first he was going to refuse until he realized that no one else was willing to work for him because there had been many incidents with those he hired. He taught the kids on how to build, and since most of them had demon powers he got a lot more work done. They were all happy until the villagers found out that the kids were demons and half-demons they chased the kids away and tore down all the things they had built. But because of their short time with the builder they had the skills to build a hut. By nightfall they had a small temporary hut built.

When they were done they entered the hut and ate their evening meal. They were all exhausted from the hard day of work. Halla, who still had a bad feeling about the last village volunteered to take first watch. But sadly she was even more tired than the rest of the group, and so before an hour had passed she was out, along with the rest of the group. Halla should have payed more attention to her surroundings in the village, because if she had she would of never let herself fall asleep.

It was long after the moon had set when the shadows started forming. The shadows slowly crept up in the hut. One lit a torch. In the small light you could see the face of a villager, a possessed villager.

Before the girls could even awake fully they were trapped inside a burning hut. Halla finally had the half demon tear an opening in the side for them to escape from. But sadly, being outside wasn't much better. The moment they stepped outside they were attacked by possessed villagers. They were fighting for their lives. In moments they were all wounded badly. They were starting to realize that they couldn't win this fight right now. And so, Halla, being the leader, grouped them all together and formed a plan.

"We have to run guys. But we also have to stay together. If we get separated we could be killed, because there would be no one to watch your back. Now let's go."

They started running. At first they were able to get away. But then, the controlling demon showed up in the middle of the group. He had a few normal demons with him. He sent the demons and possessed villagers after the girls, separating them into five different directions. As the clearing where the demon stayed grew quiet there was five screams coming from the direction that each girl went. After that it became quiet again, until the birds started singing again. The demon, who had the form of a human and was wearing a white baboon cloak, laughed and went to finish a task he had set in place elsewhere.

Way off to the west Halla slowly pushed the demon off of her. She was only six and she had already killed three demons. She had many deep wounds though, and when she tried to walk she only got a few steps before falling again. She called out with her mind to her friends. She called and called, but never got an answer. The forest echoed with her mourning cry before she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Halla

"Inuyasha! SIT!" The young hanyou in the red kimono ate dirt. Kagome, the young priestess from the modern era, was red in the face with anger. Miroku, the monk with a cursed hand, and Sango, the demon slayer, just stared at Inuyasha in pity. They knew that when Kagome was mad that it was just safer to stay out of her way.

"He never learns, does he?" asked the little fox demon kit, Shippo.

"No… and apparently neither will Miroku," said an angry Sango. Miroku was grabbing her butt again. Sango hit him upside the head with her weapon, hiraikotsu. "When will men ever learn?"

"Hey Sango, I know what we could do," said Kagome, walking up with a slight gleam in her eyes. "We could make Miroku a set of enchanted beads like Inuyasha in the form of a bracelet and make his word heel."

"You know," replied Sango, getting the same gleam in her eyes as Kagome. "That's actually an excellent idea. Maybe you should. And a bracelet would look good on him."

"Heh, heh… you guys wouldn't do that to me, would you?" asked a highly nervous Miroku.

"Actually yes, we would. And what's more," started Kagome while Sango circled around behind the monk. "We have been talking about this for a long time and I had made one just in case. It is all ready for you." The monk, not realizing that Sango was behind him, started backing up when Kagome pulled out a purple bracelet. The moment he ran into Sango the girls pulled him down to the ground. Kagome put the beads on the hand that was not cursed with the wind tunnel. The second they were on they glowed once to show that they were active.

As the girl let Miroku up Inuyasha came up. The moment he saw the beads he started laughing. He stopped quickly when Kagome turned to glare at him.

"So…What's his word?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, why don't you, SIT, (Thud) and find out." She waited for him to get up before turning to Sango, who was standing in front of a begging Miroku. "Sango, would you do us the honor?"

"With pleasure." She took in a deep breath and screamed, "HEEL!" A split second later Miroku was pulled harshly to the ground. As he got up and tried to regain some of his dignity, the rest of the gang started laughing.

A few hours later they were starting to get ready for night, when suddenly Inuyasha drew

Tetsusaiga and yelled for everyone to move.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Demons." As he spoke hundreds of thousands of demons came within sight. And leading them was Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations. Naraku was an evil demon that was trying to gather all of the Shikon Jewel shards and destroy Inuyasha and his friends, along with rule over the world. For the past year the gang has been trying to find and destroy Naraku, but every time they got close to destroying him he ran. In moments the whole gang was fighting for their lives. And it was not going well.

****Unknown POV****

A few miles away in the forest, a young demon heard the fighting. She was different than most demons. She could appear human and had priestess powers. She has helped many villagers before and has a reputation among humans as a kind and powerful priestess. But among demons she is known to be a very dangerous and that she protects humans and good demons and half-demons. Many demons and evil humans have suffered her wrath.

She made her way to the sound of the fight. When she got to the edge of the forest she looked on the fight. What she saw angered her. There was a half-demon, a monk and a demon slayer fighting a horde of demons. The monk and demon slayer were weak and barely standing. The half-demon was wounded in many places. The demon slayer and monk were riding on a two tailed neko demon in its full form. She also saw a young fox demon standing over something. She went closer to see what it was. When she saw that it was a young human girl her blood started to boil.

She ran into the fight to help the small group. The wind witch that was leading the attack attacked her thinking that she was some human trying to play hero. She easily deflected it. When some of the demons saw her they recognized her as the powerful demon in human form. When they saw that they ran. She came up to the demon slayer. The demon slayer was about to attack her when she spoke to her.

"Wait demon slayer. I'm a friend. I want to help you and your friends." The demon slayer hesitated. Then as she saw some demons come up behind the stranger about to attack. Sango was going to warn her when the woman turned and destroyed the demons. Sensing her good intentions Sango introduced herself.

"I'm Sango. And thanks for the help, we need it." She was about to continue when the girl ran at her. For a split second Sango thought the girl was attacking, until she jumped over her and killed a demon that was sneaking up on her. She then thanked the girl and went to help the monk that she has dropped off earlier. The girl went to help the half-demon that was fighting the wind witch. He was having a very hard time fighting her.

"Dance of Blades," the witch yelled, waving her fan causing blades of wind to fly towards the half-demon. He tried to avoid them all but was not fast enough to keep himself from getting cut. The girl called her bow and arrows and shot an arrow at the witch. She was not expecting it. The arrow hit her in the shoulder. The witch turned to see where it came from.

"That was a warning shot. If I were you I would leave while you can." The girl already had

another arrow drawn and ready. Kagura was about to attack the girl when a cloud of miasma appeared in between the girl and the witch. When the miasma cleared a puppet of Naraku was there in his baboon cloak. When the girl saw him her eyes grew wide in disbelief."No, it can't be," she whispered in shock.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though I should have made certain that you were killed myself. You actually survived. I wonder how?" said Naraku, staring at the girl. He was about to attack the girl when she released the arrow. This arrow was more powerful than the last.

Inuyasha was watching the conflict and when she released the arrow he saw anger in her eyes, and that was what gave it the extra power. He didn't know who she was or where she came from, along with what conflict she had with Naraku, but when that single arrow blasted Naraku's puppet to pieces and sent Kagura flying, he didn't care. He was glad she was on his side.

As Naraku's puppet was destroyed and Kagura was sent flying, the monk and demon slayer finished off the remaining demons, at least those who did not flee when they saw the girl's power. The dust of the battle settled, but it was no time to celebrate. Sango and Miroku ran to where Inuyasha and Shippo were kneeling by the human girl's side. They stopped short when they saw Inuyasha holding her

crying and mumbling to himself saying, "No. It's not possible." Shippo was crying and the girl was not breathing. When they saw that they fell to their knees crying.

The young girl approached the grieving group surrounding the girl. She noticed the bow and arrows that the girl had. She put her hand on the half-demon's shoulder.

"What is your name, half-demon?" she asked.

"Inuyasha and the girls name is… was Kagome," he replied, tears still falling.

"Is she perhaps a priestess?

"Yes."

"Okay, you seem to care for her more than most half-demons should."

"Of course I care about her. She saved my life time and time again. I don't care what I'm supposed to do. She is like a sister to me."

"Relax Inuyasha. I just wanted to know how much you care about her. Now I can only do this because she is a priestess and her spirit is still close, but let me see her." Inuyasha reluctantly backed, confused at what the girl was talking about.

The girl looked at Kagome and put her hands on Kagome's head and over her heart. She closed her eyes and started whispering. "Young priestess, your friends want you back, they need you with them still. Come back from the doors of death and continue on your journey. Call to your powers, as well as mine, to give you back your life." As the girl spoke she got louder, so she could be heard over the wind that had started because of her releasing her powers, until she was yelling. With the last words she opened her eyes, which were glowing gold. But there was something else that made the gang amazed.

As her eyes went back to normal and the wind died down Kagome slowly opened her girl backed up and let the friends hug each other in relief. As they all looked over Kagome to make sure it wasn't a trick they turned to the girl. Kagome got up and stood in front of her. For a few moments they looked each other in the eyes when they both started to smile. Kagome suddenly gave the girl a hug.

"I want to thank you so much. You just saved my life. I don't even know how you did it either. We all owe you a debt of gratitude," she said backing up. It was then that Inuyasha came up to her.

"I, too, want to thank you. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you. Because not only did you revive Kagome but you also defeated Naraku's puppet and Kagura, and sent the other demons packing. There is a big chance that we would all be dead if it wasn't for your help."

"It was no problem. I was actually glad for a chance to hurt Naraku and help his enemies."

"Yeah about that. You seem to know each other pretty well. How? " Inuyasha asked, wanting answers. The rest of the gang was surprised to hear that Naraku and the girl knew each other, and so they too wanted answers.

"You all want to know why we know each other, fine, I'll tell you," the girl replied. "We know each other because about fifty years ago he tried to kill me and my friends. I never found out if my friends were as lucky as me or not. I don't know if they're alive or dead."

The gang was shocked. The girl didn't seem any older than twenty, yet she says it has been at least fifty years since Naraku tried to kill her.

"Wait, how old are you really?" asked Sango.

"I'm about fifty-seven."

"Fifty-seven… How is that possible?"

"Because, I'm not as human as you think."

"Then what are you?" asked Inuyasha, thinking that she was like Kikyo, but still on his guard.

"Alright, seeing as you deserve an answer to many things, I'll show you. But before I do I want you to know that no matter what I do not want to harm any of you. I want to know that you think of me as a friend," she said, backing up a little.

"Alright, yes, fine. You're our friend. Now show us what you mean," said Inuyasha, getting impatient now.

"This is my true form my friends." As she spoke her body started to glow. Her nails grew into claws, her teeth into fangs. Her blond layered hair grew to the middle of her back. And her ears grew to a point. And lastly, her eyes became a golden wolf colored, with blue flecks in them. When the light faded there, standing in front of Inuyasha, was a full wolf-dog demon. Everyone's jaw dropped. They were expecting another Kikyo. But this, this was the farthest thing from their minds.

"You're… you're… you're a demon. Bu… but you have priestess powers. How do they not purify you?" asked Inuyasha, just staring at her in amazement.

"That's because I started out as just a priestess."

"Wait, what?!"

"(Sigh) When I was born I had the powers of a powerful priestess. It wasn't until I turned eighteen that my hidden powers came out. But because I was born as a priestess I was able to keep my priestess powers. I also learned how to disguise my demon powers. I still protect the innocent though," she explained. Then getting annoyed at having to answer question after question she then asked, "Now, any more questions?"

"Um, yeah." Inuyasha replied.

Getting in his face, her eyes daring him to answer she asked, "What?"

After gulping he asked in a small voice, "What is your name?"

Instantly her annoyance evaporated and she backed up. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name?" The whole gang shook their heads no. "Oh, well, then. Let's change that. My name is Halla."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Command &amp; the Mystery

After that day I joined the gang. I got to meet Sesshomaru briefly, and I also had a run in with Kouga. When Kouga first met me he instantly had a crush on me. He still somewhat chased after Kagome as well, but he was willing to let her go if I decided to follow him. The only problem was that I had no intention on being his mate. But every time we met I have to chase him off with my priestess powers. He never gives up though.

Over the last year Kagome and Inuyasha started to realize that they didn't have the same feelings for eachother as before. They still cared for each other, but it was the care for siblings than that of siblings. And they sure did fight like siblings, and sadly Kagome won almost every time.

The days had grown longer and mid summer's night was only about a month and a half had gained another jewel shard the other day. At first the fight was going horribly. It wasn't until I had no choice but to remove my disguise. I had been hiding it because if causes problems while traveling. Every demon in a hundred mile radius would seek me out. Some wanted to challenge me and others were wanting to woe me and make me their mate. Some even tried to make me their mate forcibly to gain my powers. That was how I met Sesshomaru. He had sensed a powerful demon and came to investigate. When he realized that I was with Inuyasha, though, he decided I wasn't worth challenging right then.

Back to the fight the other day. I got a deep gash in my side when my inner beast broke through. The gang had seen me in my demon form, but not my beast form. I think it left them cautious of me. But as soon as I was done with the 'pest' of a demon that had the shard we continued on our way.

The new moon is tomorrow night. Inuyasha is trying to get us to hurry to Kaede's hut, and for some reason, so was Kagome. When I asked Sango why they were in such a hurry to get to the village she explained that, because Inuyasha was a half-demon, every new moon he lost his demon powers. It made sense that he wanted to get to a safer place for that night. But it still didn't explain why Kagome was so eager to get there. And what's more, she was still picking fights with Inuyasha. I guess it could be she wants to go home but it still didn't make sense. Sango told me she's been doing that for the last few months. Her and Miroku were starting to get worried.

The day was finally coming to an end and we stopped for the night. Kagome and Inuyasha were in another fight. I'm about tired of this and ready to step in.

"What's the matter wench? Want to go back to your home?" growled Inuyasha.

"And what if I do? I can go home whenever I want. And you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Oh yeah! Like hell I can't. All I have to do is tie you up and go block the well."

"You couldn't do that because before you even touched me I'd tell you to SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first, again. When he got up he was ready to attack. Kagome was preparing herself to say it again and Inuyasha was about to pounce when I stepped in.

"STOP NOW!" They froze and looked at me, eyes wide. "It get's bad enough when it's just Inuyasha being his usual stubborn self, but when you, Kagome, start fighting like this it becomes unbearable. Do you two not realize that your petty fighting is affecting the whole group. We are all worn out. Now I will say this once, both of you just sit!" It was then that something unexpected happened. Kagome suddenly had a faint image of the subjugation beads on her neck and both her's and Inuyasha's beads glowed. Before either of them could register it, though, they were both pulled down to the ground.

The camp became deathly quiet. No. I… didn't think that I was that mad. I thought I had that under control. Now I'll have to reveal my secret and explain.

Slowly Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. Everyone looked at me. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry…"

"What. Was. That." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Instinct…" I replied with a weak smile, hoping that he would just let it go at that. I knew it was hopeless though.

"Instinct, right," he started to turn away. Then suddenly turning back to me he quickly screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN INSTINCT?!"

"Alright, alright already. I'll explain. When I first met you and saw the charm I instinctively knew the command. I tested it once when you were about to have a seat. It did glow and was about to pull you down when you finally sat all the way. I then looked into it and found that I had control of the charm, but also that Kagome was linked to me using it as well. I didn't know how it would affect her, though. Since I found out about my link to it I tried to watch that word. The one time it slipped out though, I found out that if I don't direct it at you it didn't affect you. And I really am sorry, Kagome, about using it with you. I was just so frustrated at both of you that you became linked even stronger and I didn't realize it until it was too late.

For a few moments it was quiet. Then Sango, Miroku, and even Kagome started laughing. Inuyasha was just sitting there staring at me with his jaw dropped. He was dumbfounded. Not to mention scared. I can see it in his eyes that he has realized that I can use the sit command whenever I get annoyed with him now.

After we all settled down Kagome started the water for her, as Inuyasha and Shippo called it, ninja food while the guys went fishing. Ever since I joined up there had to be a little more meat at meals, so that meant there was more hunting and cooking. I have had my fair share of helping. Me and Inuyasha would go off hunting together. We actually made a great team.

I've been trying to make myself alpha of the group. Shippo and Kirara have already submitted easily enough, and the rest of the gang was happy to have me lead the attacks. But Inuyasha has been resisting me. If I can't get him to willingly submit I will have to do it by force.

The males came back just in time. They even had a large catch. We all ate then settled down for the night.

I had been making it my job to take watch every other night, and this was my night. I jumped into a tree to a good vantage point. As the night wore on I watched Inuyasha and Kagome. Hours after everyone else had fallen asleep they were still tossing. After a few more minutes Inuyasha was finally asleep, but Kagome was still restless. I was about to approach her and try to help her get to sleep, when I sensed something off. But before I could pinpoint its location it vanished. When I looked back to Kagome she was finally asleep. After that I relaxed a bit and went back to keeping watch, waiting for dawn to come. I also kept a close watch out for that aura I felt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family Revelations

"You guys are slow! We need to pick up the pace if we want to be a Kaede's hut before nightfall. Come on," complained Inuyasha, who was in front of us. We had been hearing him talk like this ever since dawn. But that was not what really was annoying me. It was the fact that I woke him up, and now he's acting as though we were the one's holding him up. Only Kagome wasn't getting yelled at, but that was because she was ahead of him, and she kept acting mad at him.

Up ahead I saw Kagome stumble over nothing, and when she stumbled I felt a slight pulse of power. I froze. I felt that same aura from last night close by, and it was strong. Sango saw me pause and came up to me.

"Halla, is everything okay? You seem tense."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thought I sensed something," I replied feeling the aura fading away. I still kept my hand ready on my sword though, just in case.

We ended up eating lunch on the go, seeing as Kagome and Inuyasha both were determined to keep moving. After a few hours we were finally close to the village and so Inuyasha and Kagome were starting to relax. Off and on I would sense that aura rise up again and then vanish, and that put me in a very irritated mood. Where was that aura coming from!?

I was about to give up when I felt a new demonic aura. I was instantly on guard. When I felt it coming at us quickly I braced myself for attack and tried to intercept it. I was a few seconds too slow, though. Before I could do anything Inuyasha was pierced through the chest.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone else ran to him as he fell. The demon was standing off with a look of pleasure on his face. I was confused at first. Why did he target Inuyasha, when I was the more reasonable choice to take out. I then realized that, due to years of hiding my true nature, I had my powers hidden. The demon thought that I was nothing more that a priestess.

I looked over to Inuyasha, to see him getting up.

"Inuyasha, don't try to be a hero. You're hurt bad, don't try to get up," I told him. He, of course, ignored me and drew tetsusaiga, and stood protectively in front of Kagome. Stubborn dog. Kagome, it seemed, was also annoyed at him trying to protect her.

"What do you think you're doing Inuyasha? You're hurt. You don't need to be moving."

"What does it look like. I'm trying to protect you."

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" questioned Kagome, daring him to reply.

"What is with you?! I'm trying to help you, but you are getting so defensive lately," he shot back. I knew he had a point, but so did Kagome, in that she didn't need protecting all the time and that he didn't need to be moving right now. But it was time to shut them both up. There was still a demon alive and still targeting Inuyasha.

"Guys. Shut up, now. We can worry about all that other stuff later. Right now there is a demon trying to take out the strongest members." Then I turned to address the demon. He was big and had horns on top of his head. He was very ugly. "Now, as for you, you should think a little more before attacking. And you should look a little closer at who you think is the strongest of the group. Because he, is not quite the strongest."

"Oh yeah. And who is the strongest, if not him. The neko? The fox kit? Or I suppose you mean you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're nothing more than a priestess," the demon mocked. Then adding in a little threat he then said, "Now you may be a strong priestess, but I've dealt with your kind before." Those last two remarks just ticked me off. No one threatens me, and especially no one says I'm nothing more that something and gets away with it.

"I was contemplating letting you live, but now, I don't think so. I have been hiding my true powers since I first started feeling you close by. And I don't take kindly to insults, especially not from weak, lowly demon scum like you." I released my powers in a flash. The moment the demon saw my demonic aura he was kneeling in front of me.

"I am soo sorry my Lady. I had no idea that I was in the presence of a demon lord. I also had no idea that the half-demon was with you. Please, I beg of you, spare my life," he begged.

I started to relax, thinking that he was just under orders to attack us. But no sooner than I relaxed, about to let him go, he charged at me. The nerve of some demons!

I let him run at me as I easily dodged the attack. As he passed I slashed my claws across his back. Surprisingly enough, though, he was hardly affected by it. It would seem as though I would have to step it up a little. I drew my sword, Eashara Benta, or 'Evil's Bane'.

When the demon saw me with my sword he hesitated for a moment as it pulsed with life. Then he laughed. "What, you so weak that you have to rely on a puny sword to try and defeat me? You really are pathetic."

"No, I'm not weak," I replied. "I just don't want my sword to be left out of all the fun. That's just mean. I haven't brought him out in a while. And besides, I want to show him off." I guess the demon didn't like me wanting to show off, because he attacked.

At first I was just deflecting his attacks, judging his power. But finally, after I saw that he was indeed wak, I decided to finish it with my main attack. I called up Eashara Benta's powers and swung. "Blades of Light!" I yelled. Three golden blades came from Eashara and went right through the demon. He was frozen for a half second before splitting into four different pieces. He then disintegrated into dust.

But as he disintegrated, I realized that the worst thing that could happen for Inuyasha was going to happen. The sun was a matter of two hours away from setting. I knew then and there that we were in for a very long night.

"We need to set camp now. If we are not ready for night and Inuyasha keeps bleeding now he will die long before sunrise, especially since that the sun will set in about two hours."

"No, we need to get to Kaede's now," said Inuyasha, who was leaning on Miroku. But before I could reply Kagome did it for me. She must still be mad at him.

"What do you think you're saying? You are too hurt to go anywhere! If you were not hurt already I would put you in such a deep hole, you would have to dig yourself out. You are so stubborn. What is wrong with you? I mean, anyone else would rather set camp now, rather than try to get themselves killed by pushing themselves too hard! And you didn't have to worry about protecting me. One, I can protect myself pretty well by now and two, you know Halla won't let anyone or anything hurt me anymore than you would."

She turned away and quickly started setting up camp. We just stared at her for a little while. I now see why they try to keep Kagome from getting too mad. I've seen her annoyed, and even irritated, but never this mad!

"What! Am I the only one setting up camp?" That snapped us out of our shock. We all rushed to help her. I forced Inuyasha to lie down and remove his top so I could get a better look at the wound. When I saw it I knew even with starting now it was going to be a close run.

When I brought Kagome back from the doors of death a few weeks ago it had taken a toll on my priestess powers. I knew I wasn't going to be able to heal it very much with my powers. I might be able to stop the bleeding, for now at least.

I got to work. In seconds I was sweating with strain. It went deeper than I thought. I fought the exhaustion and strain, though, and finished about a half hour before sunset. I then turned to the rest of the gang who was now done setting up and waiting for me to finish.

"He's asleep right now. I have done all I can to try and keep him alive. If he wasn't going to turn into a human in a short while I would say he would definitely survive, but he will be a human shortly so I can't say for sure. It depends on how badly he fights the darkness of death." I was worried, but, for their sake I tried to hide it.

Kagome got up. She walked past us and Inuyasha and headed for the trees, carrying her things.

"Kagome, where are you going? I hope you're not still planning on going home, not with Inuyasha like he is."

She hesitated. "No. I'm not going home at least. I… I just don't want to watch him suffer. I will stay in the forest, close enough for you to call for me, but far enough away that I won't see Inuyasha suffer. If I need you I'll call." She started to walk off.

It was then that I felt that aura from last night again. And this time I was certain of where it was coming from. As the day passed and I kept sensing it I had grown suspicious as to it's origin, and each time it was growing stronger. I got up and in a blur blocked Kagome's path.

"Kagome, I think it's time you stop hiding. I don't know why or how, but I now do know the truth. And I think that it's wrong that you keep it hidden from your friends. I understand what you're going through, at least partially. Hiding it won't help for very long. It only makes it worse if they find out themselves in a bad time. Besides, tonight they could use your added powers to help keep watch." Kagome stared at me.

"I didn't think that you would catch on that quickly. And I know that you're right, I just didn't know how to tell them. I was also getting tired of purposely picking fights with Inuyasha every new moon eve. Maybe you could help me understand exactly what is going on with me."

"Kagome, what is Halla talking about?" asked Sango, standing up.

"Guys," replied Kagome, turning to face everyone. "I've been hiding something from you for a few months. It all started that first new moon that I got mad at Inuyasha and went home. But I never made it all the way home until dawn. I had been feeling strange all day and that had added to the annoyance at Inuyasha. I was in the clearing that the well was when I transformed. I panicked, and when I returned to normal the next morning, decided to keep it hidden for now at least. I went home when the sun rose and waited for Inuyasha to come get me. Ever since then on the new moon I would change. It has been getting stronger and stronger though, and I don't know why. I know I should have told you sooner but I was afraid of what you would think, so I kept it hidden."

As she finished the sun set. Kagome started to glow. Her human ears disappeared and two black, white tipped, dog ears replaced them. Her hair grew a few inches longer. She grew claws and fangs. And her eyes changed from the normal dark brown to a murky golden brown color. When the transformation was complete Kagome was a half-demon, though some of the features tried to shift into that of a full demon for a second. As she changed Inuyasha became human.

"Ka… Kagome! You're a half-demon! But how?" asked Sango, shocked.

Before Kagome could answer, she and I both smelled another demon approaching. I recognized the scent.

"Um, question. Does Inuyasha's brother know about your's and Inuyasha's transformations?" I asked Kagome.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because no matter what, he does now." As I finished Sesshomaru walked into the camp site. He first looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome.

"I thought I sensed something about you that was different miko. Now my suspicions are confirmed." He paused. "So, how is my half-brother doing. He does not seem to be doing well."

"Wait, since when do you care about Inuyasha? And what could you possibly know about me?" Kagome asked, getting defensive because of her demonic nature being territorial.

"Relax child. I meant you no insult. And I never truly hated my half-brother, I just resented the fact that our father entrusted him with the powerful Tetsusaiga. And I think I know more about you than your friend, Halla, thinks she does."

"Hey!" I responded. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," he replied, "that you do have some suspicions as to what is happening to her, but you don't know the full extent of it. Yes, what is happening to her is similar to what happened to you, but there is a lot more to it than that."

"Alright Sesshomaru. If you think you can explain then go ahead," I dared him.

"It is a long story."

"Alright then. That's okay. Come join us. It's not like any of us are going to sleep right away anyways, not with Inuyasha like he is." We all sat down around the fire. Kagome went and checked on Inuyasha. While she was doing that I realized what was missing. "Where is Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru?" I asked

"They are asleep a few miles away. I will go to them at dawn, or whenever I am ready. Now I will start at the beginning. You will not see the point at first so bear with me." He paused so Kagome could sit down. " In the time of my father there was another Dog Demon Lord that ruled the land opposite of my fathers. When I was in my teen years, as a demon, he had a child, a young female demoness. The two lords and fathers were friends, and so there were times that I would be in charge of watching the pup. But since she was too young I didn't know her very well. When she was just about to start talking her family's kingdom was attacked. Some of Idan's, that was her father's name, enemies had found him and started a war with him. At first it seemed as though Idan was going to win. That was, until they threatened and tried to attack his family. Thankfully the first attack did nothing. But after that Idan worried about his wife, who was pregnant with a son, and his daughter, who was only one. And in the desperate attempt to protect his family, Idan put a seal on his family's demonic aura's and powers and took them to a village in my father's land. But before they could get to the village they were tracked down and a trap was laid out for them. Idan was looking for a place that his family could take cover until it was safe again when he saw a well. He turned to face the approaching enemy and left his wife, daughter, and father, whom he brought with him so that he could watch over them, to enter the well. There was a long battle that Idan won, but in it he was hurt badly. He went to the well to tell his family to come out, but when he looked in they were not there. He was starting to panic when it started to glow. His father then came up from the bottom of the well. His father then explained that the well was some kind of time traveling device. His family was in the future. Idan realized that it was probably safer there for now. He then lengthened the seal on his daughter and unborn son's powers until they turned 18 and gave his father and wife control over theirs.

Idan then went back to his castle to get healed. But what he did not know was that his castle and land had fallen while he was away. He walked right into a trap and died that night. That was the night that my half-brother was sealed to the tree."

It was silent for a few moments. Then Kagome asked the questions that was on all of our minds.

"What happened to Idan's family? Did they ever find out what happened to him?"

" I guess that time on the other side of the well was not the same pace as here, because it was fifty years before his daughter came back as a fifteen year old. The seal was suppose to break when she came of age, but when she passed through the well it weakened the seal. To protect herself she gained priestess powers. A few moons ago she started to change, shifting into a half-demon for now to ease the transition, because the sudden burst of demonic energy could make her to lose her mind."

I then spoke up. "I have one last question, though I think that we all are starting to realize the answer. What is Idan's daughter's name?"

"Her name," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "is Kagome."

"Whoa, wait. Are you saying that I am a full demon?"

"No," Kagome sighed in relief. "I am saying that you're the heir and demonic daughter of a powerful Dog Demon Lord."

She paused. "Wait. There's one flaw in that. I still have a few years until I come of age, yet I'm still transforming. I… I can't be the daughter of Idan," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Sesshomaru.

"That's not quite true." Kagome looked at him in confusion. He quickly explained. "Yes, you may think that you are still years from coming of age, but if you had payed attention to your body you would have noticed that it is older than it should be. I think that every time you go through the well your demon side makes your body age faster. Right now you are about seventeen and a half. And it is all because your demon side is ready that you have started changing."

"So you're saying that in a few months I will be of age?"

"If that. Since you're aging is faster, at least for now, it is more likely a few weeks."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that in a matter of weeks you will be a full demon."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

It took us over an hour to get Kagome calm again. Twenty minutes of that we had to wake her up. Grr, stupid Sesshomaru. He should have been more gentle in breaking the news. You don't tell someone something like that. Especially not while that person is afraid that she'll lose one of her best friends. I so wanted to beat him upside the head for this.

While Sango finished getting Kagome calm I walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting by a still unconscious Inuyasha. When I saw how worried Sesshomaru looked my anger eased up.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I didn't realize how much until recently. He is some of the last bit of family I have left." He sighed. "I think that the human girl is affecting me. I still do not like most humans though. They are weak and bothersome."

"I do admit that most humans only cause problems. But there are plenty of humans that are kind and understanding towards some demons, and they do try to help anyone they can. Miroku and Sango are proof of that." We sat in silence watching Inuyasha's ragged breathing for a few moments. "So, what do you really plan to do tomorrow? I know that you didn't tell the whole truth when you said that you would get Rin and Jaken tomorrow. And you showing up now can't be a coincidence. You've been tracking and following us, haven't you?"

"Yes I have been following you. The truth is, I want to ask for your permission to join this group. You are the most powerful and oldest of the group, so naturally you are the leader. If you say yes they couldn't refuse me joining."

"I could say yes, but Inuyasha has yet to acknowledge me as the leader. I am getting annoyed with him. If he finds out I said you could join without his input he'll cause trouble. But you know what, I will see if the rest of the gang is okay with it. A good leader tries to make as much of the pack happy as possible." I paused and thought up a plan. "Alright, here's the deal. We will tell them of your plan, and if they are okay with it then you will retrieve your group. But you will not actually join us until tomorrow night. It will give Inuyasha time to heal the rest of the way, so that way I can put him in his place if need be when we tell him without truly hurting him, and so that he can't claim that I used his weakness against him. And then the next day we will go to Kagome's time to talk with her mother about her heritage. I believe that since you are Inuyasha's half-brother you can travel through the well, and I will be able to because I will link my spirit with Kagome's. So how does that sound for a plan?"

"That seems like a reasonable plan. Let's go. It seems as though Kagome is calm again. And I am sorry that I caused her to panic like that. I didn't think she would react that badly."

"I know. Just remember that next time you tell someone some big news like that." I guess he'll get away with it this time. But if something like this happens again I will take him down a few notches.

We both got up and approached the others. Kagome started to get up, looking like she still wanted to kill him. Sango grabbed her hand, keeping her held back. Sesshomaru came up to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's still antsy," Sango warned.

"It's okay," he replied. Then looking in Kagome's eyes he spoke. "I am deeply sorry for putting this weight upon your shoulders so suddenly. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort. I hope you will forgive me."

Kagome relaxed and sighed. "I guess I can forgive you. It's just not in my nature to hold a grudge. I can't even stay mad at Inuyasha for very long."

"That's good that you forgive him Kagome, because he has asked me something that, before I give him an answer I want you guys to approve first." I looked at everyone. "Sesshomaru has asked to join that gang. If you are all okay with it he will go get his followers and join up with us tomorrow night."

"Also," Sesshomaru added in, "I could help you in many ways. I would help you fight and hunt. And I could train Kagome and my half-brother."

"I don't know. What about Inuyasha. Say we do say yes, you know that he will throw a fit when he finds out," said Miroku.

"You leave Inuyasha to me. He is too stubborn for his own good, so no matter what he will throw a fit. It is time I put him in his place, besides I've been getting annoyed at him fighting my decisions at every turn. He needs to realize that I'm stronger than him. Now, not worrying about Inuyasha, what do you all say? Are you okay with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken joining us?" I asked.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Kagome. She sighed. "Alright, fine. If you can deal with Inuyasha I guess it's okay. But before that there is something that I want to do. I want to go home and confront my mom about my heritage."

"I figured on that. That's why day after tomorrow you, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I are going together to talk to your family."

"Wait, what! How are you two going to get through?"

"Sesshomaru should be able to go through because he is Inuyasha's half-brother. And as for me, I will link my spirit with yours and that should enable me to go through the well," I explained.

"Okay then. I guess day after tomorrow us four are going to the modern time to see my family. That's going to be an interesting day."

"So there it is. Our next two days are set. And after that we will continue on our way. Now, though, a certain few of us need to get some sleep. Sango, Miroku, and definitely Shippo, you all need to rest. Me, Kagome, and Sesshomaru will watch over Inuyasha. We will wake you if something changes. But if all goes okay Sesshomaru will probably leave before dawn, so that way Inuyasha won't know he was here before tomorrow night. You three just need to relax and sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on Shippo, let's go to sleep," Sango said, herding the fox kit to their sleeping places.

"But Sango, I'm not tired," argued a yawning Shippo.

"Of course you're not tired. That's why you're yawning."

"But I'm not yawning."

As they walked off I laughed. "Shippo is so innocent. Sometimes I wish he never had to see some of the things he has seen. And I dread what he will see in the next year alone."

"I agree. Sometimes though, I forget how much he has seen and knows. But he's really not that young, either." Kagome then went to check on Inuyasha.

"How is he doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned to look at us. Worry was in her eye's as she spoke. "I think he's okay. But there is still a long way to go before dawn. It could still go either way."

"Hey, it will be okay. Don't forget, this is Inuyasha we're talking about. He's so stubborn he could stare down the Lord of Death, literally, and win. This wound won't keep him down," I comforted Kagome.

She laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Sometimes I think that you know him better than I do."

"Eh, not really. I just can connect to him better than you most of the time." For the next couple of hours we just sat there and talked about our past. Then Kagome started asking Sesshomaru about her father.

"What did my father look like Sesshomaru?"

"Well, he was tall, like many demons. He had crystal blue eye's, that were almost always warm with happiness and never cruel. He had long silver hair and one sky blue streak on each cheek and the clan mark, which is a star shaped snowflake, on his forehead."

"Okay then." Kagome paused trying to picture him. She then asked, "What was he like?"

"Well, he was a demon lord, so naturally he was strong. But he was also very fair to his servants. He was also just in punishments when needed. Though he did not take kindly to insults, to him or his family. And when he was mad there was no reasoning with him."

I laughed at that last description. "Hey Kagome, he just described you to a tee. I guess we all know where you get it from now."

"Really? Huh, I guess you're right." She was finally quiet for a few minutes. Then turning back to Sesshomaru, "Did my father's people like him?"

"Yes. They saw him as a kind, honorable Lord. He was even admired by the human villagers in his kingdom, because he was so just."

Finally Kagome was quiet for good. We sat in silence for about another hour. Then, after I changed Inuyasha's bandages, I told Kagome to go to sleep. She was starting to fall asleep sitting there. At first she tried to resist, but then Sesshomaru stepped in.

"You need your rest miko. If you don't regain your strength now, it will tell tomorrow. And something tells me that you will want to be ready for a fight tomorrow. With your demonic powers still close to the surface, which it will be now that you are close to reaching eighteen, you might be attacked. You need to be aware so you can fight or try to hide your powers." Kagome just sat there, glaring at him. "I could just knock you out, if you would prefer that instead." Kagome was instantly in her bed, but she still glared at him, until she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked. "It is too easy to get people to do as you want. All you have to do is threaten them and have the power to carry out that threat, and they are scurrying to do your bidding."

"Yeah, that is true. That is, until someone stronger than you calls your bluff," I replied, daring him to challenge me. I was ready for a fight.

"I see where you are going with this. I have no intentions to take over. You are the rightful leader." I was surprised at this. I would of thought that he would want to be in charge. "But," he says, "I do want to keep charge over my followers. And I want respect from the humans in your group. The others I can deal with without worrying about killing them."

"Of course. They wouldn't dare to disrespect you anyways. And as far as for Rin and Jaken, they are your charges. I may ask them to help our sometimes, but other than that they are yours."

"Thank you." We were silent for a little while. Then, after about an hour or so, Sesshomaru started asking me about my friends. "You mentioned some friends from your childhood before. What were they like. They sounded like a strange, but loyal, mix."

"They were. There was Kena, who was a demon like me even though we didn't know at the time, and her demon powers were over shadow and fire. Then there was the half-demons, Kiada and Rivida. Kiada was half wind demon, and Rivida was half water demon. And the last of our group was the only human. But she was far from a normal human."

"Oh, how so?" he asked when I paused.

"She could understand animals fluently. She once had an entire conversation with a bird. When we left the person that took us in we lived with a pack of wolves for a little bit, so we could understand them. We started with them when I was a little more than a year old because we got separated from the guy that rescued us. The rest of the group was only a few months old. But Nadira understood the animals more than I ever could. I kept thinking that she had demon blood in her, but she never showed signs of it, just the strange knack with animals."

"You miss them very much, don't you?"

"Yes. They were like sisters to me. In truth, Kena is my sister. I found that out a little after I got my demon powers, when I met the pack that my parents lived in. No one knew of my existence because I was taken away before my parents told the pack. Apparently Kena was stolen away as well, but our parents had told the pack about her just not showed her to them. The pack also mentioned another daughter that they had met, but she too was kidnapped. But our parents were tired of getting their children taken away so they fought the kidnapper, but because he was too strong for them they died and still lost the last daughter."

"So you were true sisters with Kena though?"

"Yes."

"How is it that your powers were hidden until you came of age, but Kena's powers weren't?"

"I truly don't know. The closest I can guess is that the one that kidnapped me had enough time to hide my powers before I was rescued, but not Kena."

"That could be. So it was Naraku who separated you?"

"Yeah, and one day he will pay," I growled.

We sat in silence for a while. I noticed, in that time, that Sesshomaru kept looking towards Kagome. I wonder why.

"Why exactly do you want to join up with us?" I asked after thinking for about another hour.

"Huh, oh well. I was curious about you, and I also believe that you at least have a chance of destroying Naraku once and for all. Also, now that I know that Kagome is Idan's daughter, well, if it wasn't for the war we could of been friends," he explained.

"Ha! The mighty Lord Sesshomaru with a friend. Rin truly has changed you." He has indeed become more gentle. But I like it this way. From the way the others had described him, and how he seemed when I first met him a few weeks ago, we would of been at each other's throats all the time. Now though, I think we can get along.

As the night wore on it became clear that Inuyasha was going to very much survive. About an hour before sunrise he finally started to stir.

"Sesshomaru, it is time for you to go. Meet up with us at the last house in the village ahead come night fall. Wait for me to tell you tell you it's all clear to come in sight, so that way I can make sure Inuyasha has fully submitted," I whispered.

"Very well Halla. I will see you at dark," he replied, walking into the shadows. I then went to wake Kagome up.

"Wake up Kagome. Inuyasha will be awake soon. I have already sent Sesshomaru off to gather his group and meet up with us at Kaede's tonight. But I think there you will still have to explain the first part of what is going on in a few minutes. He will be awake before sunrise."

"Hm? Oh, one moment," she said stretching. She got up and put some water on to boil for tea. When it was ready she made everyone a cup. As it was making the others woke up. She sweetened her's and took a sip. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she was wide awake and ready. "Alright, I'm ready. It's time to tell him the truth, or at least part of it."

"Right on time Kagome. He's waking up," I said, still by Inuyasha.

"Ow, why am I still hurting so much." Inuyasha tried to sit up. I pushed him back down.

"Careful, you are still human and that is why you still hurt. But there is something that you need to know and that Kagome has been meaning to tell you. The rest of us just found out at dusk, but she needs to tell you, or more likely to show, you. Now don't freak out right now, because when you are completely healed, which will be around nightfall tonight, there will be a lot more to it. Tonight we will rest at Kaede's and there we will tell you the full details, but for now you will get the original story that she knew first." I slowly helped him sit up. Kagome was hiding in the shadows.

"Kagome, what is Halla blabbing on about. And why are you standing in the shadows. You know my eyesight is bad tonight," Inuyasha said, flinching when his wound twinged.

"Inuyasha there has been a reason, for the past few months, that I've been picking fights with you and taking off on the night of the new moon. Halla felt the aura before I could leave this time, though. So now, everyone knows the truth. Even you." As she said those last words she stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Inuyasha's eyes grew into saucers and his jaw dropped.

"Wh...wh...what, why how?" he stammered. "Th...this is imposible. I...I would of known if you had demon blood in you before now, right? It's got to be some kind of trick!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down before you reopen that wound!" I was getting annoyed at his easy disbelief. Sesshomaru told me earlier, before he left, that Kagome wasn't going to lose her demoness as quickly as before, because she is so close to it being time for her full transformation. Inuyasha smelling and sensing her demonic aura coming off of her as a hanyou might help him believe.

"Hey guys. You might want to know that the sun is rising," Miroku pointed out.

"Hmm, perfect timing. Now Inuyasha, three things. One, focus on getting healed today, because you will have a full day tomorrow and tonight. Two, believe your nose. Kagome's demonic aura will stay for a little longer than usual, so you will be able to sense and smell the demon blood in her veins. And three… don't push your luck with me today buddy, because I have a special surprise for you tonight that, if you tick me off any today, will not be very pretty for you." As I spoke the sun rose. Inuyasha's black hair became white. His human ears disappeared and were replaced by dog ears on top of his head. His claws and fangs grew back. And his eyes became golden once again.

"Ah, finally," Inuyasha stretched. "Now, time to get to the bottom of things." He jumped up and was about to pin Kagome down, when he froze. I just sat there, where I had pushed him down before tapping my fingers, and waited for him to realize what I already smelled. Stupid dog! "Ow…"

I awakened my powers, and called a spell to ease the command's force. "Weakened...sit." Inuyasha quickly looked at me, with fear in his eyes. Right before he could say anything he wall pulled back down on his back. "Now, you try something like that again and I will not ease it up. Hold still while I rebandage your reopened wound!"

I quickly, and not so gently bandaged his wound again. Kagome stared breakfast while I was doing that. Inuyasha kept switching from grumbling at me to staring at Kagome who was very slowly changing back to human. Her change was almost unnoticeable to me and Inuyasha, and did go unnoticed by Sango and Miroku. Finally I was done and the food was ready.

We gathered together and ate. Kagome explained to Inuyasha, at least some of it. She left out the new stuff. After that we waited until Inuyasha's wound was healed up enough for him to travel we headed for Kaede's hut. By the time we headed that way Kagome was back to normal, though. We then waited there, after explaining to Kaede, for the eventful nightfall.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Explanations

Inuyasha kept pacing back and forth. Kaede's floor was starting to get a trail in it. It was making me annoyed. Finally, about an hour before sunset he snapped.

"Will you just tell me what is going on already? It's driving me insane."

"I told you. Wait a little longer, because Kagome is still asleep. She used up a lot of her powers and energy hiding her scent today," I replied.

"Why can't you tell me. You seem to know plenty."

"Because," I said. "It's Kagome's story. She knows what she wants to tell you and how. So just wait for her to wake up."

"Fine, but I'm still not happy."

Thankfully Kagome woke up about thirty minutes later. It annoyed Inuyasha, though, when she insisted on waiting until dinner was ready. When it was Inuyasha didn't wait for her to start before asking questions.

"Alright Kagome, tell me what else you have been hiding from me. This morning you kept saying everything in past tense, as though it is no longer the truth. Why?"

"Because, Inuyasha, last night I found out a lot more about why I was becoming a half-demon on the new moon and why it was growing stronger and taking longer to fade away. The truth is, I was born in the feudal era. And, what's more is, my whole family are demons, including only reason I have priestess powers and I have only started to get my demonic powers is because my father, whose name was Idan, put a seal on my powers until I came of age. The time frame in the modern era is not the same as here so less time passed there than here. I left the day you were sealed to the tree by Naraku. My father also died that day as well, because the reason he sent us away in the first place was because a rival army was threatening us. And when he went back to the castle there was a trap laid for him. And that is all I know."

Inuyasha just sat there, staring at Kagome. Finally, just before I was going to do something to make sure he was okay, he spoke.

"How is it that you, just, found out. Did Halla tell you, or is there more?"

"Oh, there is a lot more, but the rest of it is where I step in," I said walking up. Nightfall was here now, and I sensed Sesshomaru's aura nearby. When I sensed it I hid it from Inuyasha. I wasn't ready for him to see Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha turned to me. "Is that so? Well then, maybe you would like to enlighten me. You know I don't like secrets to be kept from me."

Oh this is going to be fun. He is definitely going to resist my ruling, and I am looking forward to putting him in his place. I have been itching to exercise on him.

"Okay Inuyasha. You want to know how we found out, I'll tell you. Also there is more to it as well," I paused. "Last night right after Kagome revealed her secret a certain someone walked into our camp. We were shocked at his reaction to your condition and how he seemed to know about Kagome's secret before, so I challenged him as to what he knows. I thought he was just bluffing, until he told me it was a long story. So I invited him to sit down and tell his story. He told us about how his family was friends with Idan's, who was Kagome's father. He also told us about how he use to watch their oldest child until Idan's enemies caught up to him and a war broke out. He explained what happened to the family and Idan. Then, when I asked him who Idan's daughter was he revealed that it was Kagome and explained why she was changing already and why she started as a half-demon. Then, while Sango calmed a shocked and ticked of hanyou Kagome, he explained his reason for showing up and telling Kagome her past. He asked for something and, after the others were okay with it, I agreed to it. But, knowing you wouldn't agree to it, we made a plan. We would split up and when I got you ready the plan would come into effect."

Inuyasha sat there for a few moments, thinking. Then he asked the question I was waiting for. "And what exactly the plan and who is this human that I supposedly would not like?"

I smirked. "Who said anything about a human?" Inuyasha's eyes darkened and my smirk grew into a smile. "The deal is that, after you submitted to the decision by me and the rest of the group, he joins up with us or should I say him and his agreed to the conditions of him helping with hunting and also training Kagome with her new powers and even giving you some pointers."

Inuyasha's eyes were simmering. "Who gave you…"

"And that's not even the kicker," I interrupted. "He told us about why he was worried about your health. We all thought he hated you, but he explained how he never hated you , he just resented the fact that your father gave you Tetsusaiga and not him. But he is now over that fact, thanks to Rin."

Inuyasha was starting to get it. "Are you saying…"

"Yes, Inuyasha." I said. "Your half-brother, Sesshomaru is joining our group."

Inuyasha's clutched his sword. "Like hell he is." He looked me in the eyes. "You have no right to make that decision."

This is what I'm waiting for. I removed my priestess disguise. "Are you saying that you are challenging my ruling and power as a demoness to do so?"

"Yes I am," he answered.

"Well then, let's head outside. That is if you're man enough." I walked out. Inuyasha followed. When we were far enough out I turned to him. "I knew you would challenge me. I have been needing to put you in your place for a while. You push my rulings at every turn. You need to learn that I am alpha. Sesshomaru even submitted to me, before he actually joined us. But you, you are too stubborn for your own good to see the good in it. This is what I warned you about this morning. Now I will put you in your place."

"We will see. Huh, I've seen you fight so I know all your tricks. But I am worried that you will you cheat by using the charm. If you do then you are nothing more than a dishonorable demon."

"Oh don't worry about that. I won't need it." I then attacked. Let's just say that Inuyasha doesn't know all my tricks. Within five minutes I had Inuyasha pinned down. "Do you now submit?" I growled, looking him in the eyes.

He looked away and answered, "Yes, alpha."

"Good." I let him up and looked to the trees. "You can come out now Sesshomaru. He won't dare cause problems now." Sesshomaru walked up, being trailed by Rin and Jaken, who was leading Ah-Un.

"You should have just submitted willingly, little brother. It would of saved you the pain and humiliation," he said coming up to Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah! And since when do you care about me?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his half-brother.

"Since I realized that, no matter what, we are family. And family should stick together and defend each other."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Huh, I guess Halla wasn't lying when she said you were different," he said still glowering at him. "That human girl has made you soft."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with anger. "I am not soft. I have just realized what it truly important," he growled.

"Feh." Inuyasha walked off, irritated that I had beaten him so easily and that he had to deal with Sesshomaru.

"Don't go too far Inuyasha. We still have plans for tomorrow that includes you." When I saw Inuyasha throw his hands up in frustration and anger I laughed. Typical Inuyasha. I then turned to Sesshomaru and his group. "Welcome to the gang Sesshomaru. The same goes for you as well, Rin and Jaken."

Jaken was insulted. "How dare you even think that my lord would even consider joining this group of weaklings," he said, apparently not knowing Sesshomaru's plan or listened to him a few moments ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do I have permission to do unto your group as you are able to do with the demons and half-demons of my part of the group?" I asked, still eager for a workout.

"You may. And I apologize ahead of time for any insubordination he may have, though."

"I thank you very much." I then turned to Jaken, who was starting to realize that he spoke way out of line and was about to pay for it, and smiled. He took me less than a minute to deal with. As Jaken lay in a smoldering heap I turned to Rin. "Hey Rin. My name is Halla. Me and Lord Sesshomaru have made a deal that let's him join our group along with you two. So now, you get to travel with us."

"Okay," she replied, cheerful as ever.

"Do you want to meet everyone else that you haven't met before?"

"Sure," she said starting to follow me. Then, remembering, turned to Sesshomaru. "Oh, that is if it's okay with you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Of course it is. I will be there soon."

"Yay, okay." Rin took my hand and I led her to Kaede's hut. There Kagome and the rest of the group were waiting with food. It was a good thing because I was getting hungry. Taking down a half-demon and a weak toad demon may be easy, but it still took some energy out of me.

"Guys, meet the newest members of our gang. Sure we already know about them, but they are now in our group. Rin, Jaken, meet the gang. Oh, and Kaede is the older priestess that lives here."

"Who are you calling old, demon priestess. You are just as old as me," she said, indignantly.

"I didn't call you old, I just said you were older. As in older than Kagome."

"Oh, well. I guess it is okay then." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then walked in. Inuyasha still had a very bad mood. Hey, I tried to give him a chance but he kept resisting. He will get over it soon.

"Hey everyone. You are just in time for food. Rin do you want to help me? You don't have to if you don't want to," Kagome asked.

"Um…." Rin hesitated and looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded slightly. "Okay. I guess I can help." She followed Kagome to help serve the food.

Inuyasha, you are to wait for me and Sesshomaru to get ours. It is only for today though." Inuyasha just grumbled some more. This was not his day.

We all were quickly served and ate. Inuyasha was quiet throughout the whole meal. When we were done I ordered Jaken to clean up. He started to talk back to me, but when he saw the look in my eyes he quickly got to work.

By then everyone was tired and ready to go to sleep. I stood and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, the plan for tomorrow is this. Me, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are traveling to modern time to confront her mom about her demoning. The rest of you are to hang out here and get to know each other, along with getting ready to move on."

"Rin, Jaken, you two are to listen to the humans. If I find out you don't, Jaken, I will take care of you when I return and let Halla finish with what is left of you after," Sesshomaru added.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Now everyone needs to get some sleep. Today was a long day. Tomorrow I also expect some training to get done. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could teach Rin a few tricks for protection, if that is okay with Sesshomaru."

"I agree. It is past time for Rin to learn how to defend herself."

"Well, looks like it's settled," I said getting up. "Let's go to bed. Who'll take first watch?"

"I will," Sesshomaru volunteered.

"Alright wake me at midnight for my turn. Night every one." They all mummbles night and went to their sleeping places. I slept until Sesshomaru woke me up for my shift. The night went without incident. After my shift was up Sango finished the night. Me, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were to awaken an hour after dawn to go to modern time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Modern Era &amp; Mystery Guests

I was the first one up. At least I thought I was, until Inuyasha walked in from outside. I guess it is time for me to mend wounds. He still looks upset.

"Inuyasha, come with me. We need to talk," I whispered walking outside.

"Fine, alpha," he replied with a mix of sarcasm and pain in his voice.

I walked as far as the trees, then I turned and faced him. "Oh Inuyasha," I said when I saw how miserable he looked. I sighed. "Inuyasha, do you know why I asked to talk to you?"

"No."

"I asked to talk to you because I understand that you are very frustrated."

"Oh really. What gave it away? I take it that you are going to make me cheer up?"

"No. Inuyasha this doesn't mean that you have absolutely no say in what happens in the group anymore. I did it only so I don't have to worry about you challenging me in a time when I need you to listen quickly. Yes, you do now have to listen to two stronger demons, and soon Kagome will be included in that category. In truth you never had much say over her. The only difference with her is you don't have to protect her as much. But you should be glad about that part. You can even help train her to use her powers. But aside from Kagome, I am not asking you to become a slave to me and Sesshomaru, I just want you to give us respect and follow orders when we need you to. If you do that and give us respect we will respect you. That, is all that I ask of you."

Inuyasha was quiet for a few moments.

"I…I never thought of it that way. Maybe I should have just listened in the first place. I still don't like the fact that you let Sesshomaru join without talking to me first. That was a little harsh."

"I know. But it was only because I knew that you wouldn't listen anyways. I did clear with the others first though. Kagome agreed to it just as much as I did," I said. He was finally starting to respect me at least. "Now, I hear the others starting to stir. Come on. Let's get there and eat before they leave us with nothing. We also need to get ready."

"Alright. I bet I can beat you though!" he challenged getting ready to take off.

"Your on, hanyou!" We raced to the hut. I beat him but kept it a small win. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up at us as we came in.

"I take it that you are now okay with me being here now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess. I still don't completely believe that you are over hating me though," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, Inuyasha, he is. Now let's eat so we can go," Kagome said serving food. The others woke up and we all ate. When we were all done we headed to the well.

"So… How are suppose to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"You and Sesshomaru are to go first. Sesshomaru, stay with Inuyasha. I will connect my spirit with Kagome's and we will follow behind you." I then turned to Kagome and called to my priestess powers and combined it with my demonic powers. "You ready, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I started the spell. It was difficult to focus with everyone looking at me. But in a few minutes it was done. I opened my eyes and smiled. It looks like there is a bonus to the spell. "Hi Kagome," I said without moving my lips. Her eyes grew wide.

"Wh… Ho… What just happened.? Please tell me I was just hearing things."

"What are you talking about. There wasn't anything to hear. You must be hearing things," Inuyasha said.

"No you're not Kagome," I said without moving my lips again. "I was able to do this with my friends when I was young."

"OH MY GOSH! SHE IS TALKING TO ME IN MY HEAD!"

"Ow, okay Kagome. Please be gentle. Your thoughts are also in my head just as loud as you scream it," I said out loud, flinching from the force of her thoughts. "I guess it's an extra from the spell. Now, are we going to go,"I asked.

"I guess. Inuyasha, remember,wait for us."

"Okay Kagome, see you on the other side. Come on 'brother', all you have to do is jump in," Inuyasha said. They both jumped in, Sesshomaru just half a second behind Inuyasha. The well glowed and they both were through.

"Well Kagome. Our turn." I was a little nervous. She sensed it.

"It's okay. I have faith in your spell. You will be able to go through with me."

"Alright, thanks Kagome." She took my hand and we jumped in. The sensation of falling changed to the feeling of flying. I could also sense my powers draining through to seal the spell. It only took a few moments until our feet touched down in Kagome's era. I jumped out of the well holding onto Kagome.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting for us.

"Follow me," Kagome said leading us to outside. As soon as she opened the door the stormy weather hit us. How did we not see that coming. As we looked out, getting ready to run for it, the noise and smell of the modern era hit me. Whoa, her time is noisy and stinks. I was in my demon form. I had figured it would make it easier for me. I now regret it. My demon senses are picking up a lot more than I need.

I looked at Sesshomaru. He had an irritated look on his face.

"The noises and smells affecting you too, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"A little bit. I can handle it though."

"So can I, but it is still annoying."

"You will get use to it. I had a hard time here at first, but after a few hours it starts to fade to the background," said Inuyasha. "So are we going?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kagome quickly ran out towards the larger building that is the main house. We followed behind her. She opened the door and we all entered. "Mom, I'm home," she called out.

"Oh Kagome. It's so good to see you," said a woman's voice coming from the other room. "I was wondering w…" She came in the room and stopped when she saw Sesshomaru and me. "Oh, who are your two friends Kagome? And why do they look like yokai demons?"

"DEMONS!" said an old man running into the room. He grabbed two pieces of paper and tried to put them on me and Sesshomaru while yelling "BEGONE DEMONS!"

I reacted on instinct. "Begon yourself, old demon." It got real quiet.

"I think we need to talk mom," Kagome said leading us all into the kitchen. We were about to sit and start talking when a young boy walked in.

"Hey sis. Hey Inuyasha. When did… Whoa, who are you two? Why do you look similar to Inuyasha? And why do you have a bow and arrows? Are you Miroku and Sango, or are you new? I guess you are probably new because you both look like demons. And what's that big white fluffy…"

"Whoa, slow down kid. You are not even giving us a chance to answer."

"Sorry Halla, this is my little brother Sota. And Sota, slow down. The girl is Halla and the guy is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is also Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Oh that's nice Kagome. Sota, me and your grandfather need to talk with your sister and her friends. You can talk to them after, but for now I need you to go to your room," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay." Sota walked out of the room. Mrs. Higurashi was about to start talking, but I held up my hand, telling her to wait.

"Come on kid. I can hear you breathing on the other side of the wall. Your mom might tell you what this is all about later, but for now you need to just go. Okay kid?"

"Aw, okay… Man, you're good." I waited for his footsteps to fade away and his door to shut.

"Okay Mrs. Higurashi. It's clear now."

"Sesshomaru, I take it you are part of the reason you four are here now?"

"I am part of it. The truth is, time on the feudal era side, our side, goes by faster. It has been fifty-one years since you have left. And in the last year, because of all the time she has spent in the feudal era, Kagome is less than a month here from coming of age," Sesshomaru replied.

"What. Fifty-one years. And how is it that Kagome knows she is almost of age? And how do you?"

"Mom, the reason I know is because, well do you remember that dawn I came back, looking really scared, and I was only there for a few hours before Inuyasha came and got me?"

"Of course dear."

"Well, since the night right before, I have been transforming into a half-demon on the night of the new moon. And the demon blood has been growing stronger every time. Night before last was when the gang found out and Sesshomaru also revealed that he knew our family and that I was born as a demon."

"Oh… so um, what else did you learn?"

"I told her everything. Also, I don't know if you know yet or not, but Idan, your husband, is…"

"Let me Sesshomaru. I know you cared about Idan, and from what I've heard, he was an honorable demon who cared for those he loved and respected his people. But the night you left, Idan died." Mrs. Higurashi was quiet for a few minutes, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think I knew. I had just always hoped that he would returned. How… what happened?"

"Sesshomaru you can finish it," I said looking at him.

"You know that he defeated all of the demons that were sent to ambush you, but in doing so he got hurt and was drained of power. So, after you, old one, left he went back to your home castle. What none of you know was that the ambush was just a distraction. The truth is that the castle fell while you were all away. Idan walked right into the enemy's hands. They captured him and tried to force him to tell where you were, but he never would. And so they killed him. He died trying to protect the one thing in the world he valued more than his life, his family."

"Oh my poor son. What happened to our home after that?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

"As far as I know it's still standing. Another thing, something that I have not told anyone else yet, is that when I learned of Idan's death, I destroyed the ones responsible for it. Because of the fact that I never found you I thought you had also perished, that was until I learned about the well and heard the rumors that a family had disappeared in it that night. But the main thing is that your long time enemies are now dead. I avenged Idan and freed your home from their grip."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for that honor. I still kind of remember you from when you were young and came around to visit before the war. You helped us keep an eye on Kagome" That was when Mrs. Higurashi turned to me. Now where do you come into this story. Are you some re-discovered half-sister or relative to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"No . My name is Halla. I met Kagome and Inuyasha about two weeks ago. They were outnumbered and losing a fight to a whole lot of demons. When I saw that I stepped in and helped them. I even saved Kagome's life. If it wasn't for me, she might of never reached her demonic powers."

"Is this true, Kagome? Did this demon save your life?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes mom, she did. She has also helped us fight and gain jewel shards."

"I thank you then, Halla. But there is one thing I am wondering. Why? Why would a demon save a priestess and her friends?" she asked curiously.

"Because Mrs. Higurashi," I said standing up and putting my disguise back on, "I am also a priestess. I was taken from my parents and had my demonic powers hidden away until I reached eighteen. In an attempt to protect myself, because I was still targeted because my soul was strong, I gained priestess powers, just like Kagome did when she first came to the feudal era, until I came of age. But I was a strong enough priestess that I was able to keep my powers, and I have since learned how to hide my demonic aura when need be."

"That does explain it. Well, it there is nothing else I have to finish cooking. You all are going to stay for dinner, you know that right? But for now go on. Sota, I'm sure, I would like to know about you two. Just don't tell him about us being demons yet. Soon I will talk to him about it, but for now I don't want him to know."

"Okay Mrs. Higurashi. Call us when food is ready," I said. We they headed upstairs to Kagome's room. Right as we were getting settled Sota came in. I sighed and smiled at him. "I taked it you want to know who we are, and you have questions about us?"

"Yeah," he answered shyly.

"Okay then, ask. But give us a chance to answer first though."

"Alright, first question is for you Halla. Why do you have a bow and arrows, along with your sword if you are a demon? I thought bows and arrows were for priestess' and farmers when they hunt."

"Because I am also a priestess. When I was only a few days old my demon powers were locked away by someone. To protect myself I gained the powers of a priestess. But by the time I came of age and regained my demonic powers I was a powerful enough priestess that I was able to keep the priestess powers. I also learned to hide my demonic or priestess powers if I needed to."

"Wow. That's cool. Okay, now for you Sesshomaru. What's that fluffy thing and what happened to your left arm?"

Well the 'fluffy thing', as you call it, is my demon beast's tail. And as for the arm it was cut off by someone," he answered, us all getting nervous at the last question. We were praying he wouldn't ask anymore about it. Our wish was ignored.

"Ow. Who cut it off?"

"Um…well… You see, it was before we became close again, and it was partially my fault, because I was trying to take the sword that belonged to him, but it was Inuyasha."

"Oh…that's got to be a little, um, scary Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay Sota. He says he's over it, so it should be okay," Inuyasha chuckled, nervous about the reminder.

"Well, I think I'm out of questions for now."

"Good timing Sota, because food smells ready." As I spoke Mrs. Higurashi called up to us.

"Hey everyone. Dinner is ready, so come on down."

"Alright guys, let's go eat. Oh and Sota, maybe next time we come visit, me and Sesshomaru might give you a ride," I said, smiling at Sesshomaru's reaction to me including him on the promise.

"Really! That would be awesome!"

"Well come on." We were at the foot of the stairs when there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Higurashi went to answer it, while me, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha listened.

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you?"

"I hope so madame. You see, me and my young companion here are very lost, and with the horrible weather we can't seem to find a place to take shelter. We are also very low on money right now," we heard a male voice answer.

"Oh dear me, do come in. Me and my family were just about to eat. If you would wait here one moment I will go see if I can set a place for you two to sit, along with some dry clothes." As Mrs. Higurashi let the strangers in the wind blew their scent into the kitchen, where we were. Three heads shot up.

"Demons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Demons," I confirmed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shot into the room where they were. Kagome and I followed, with me standing protectively in front of her. When we got into the room we stopped. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had two people cornered at sword point.

There was two adult males, one looking to be about 25, and the other looking to be about 18. The older man had put himself in front of the younger protectively. I smelled the air to confirm that we were not wrong. They were demons, but I don't think they were Yokai demons. Something about them seemed different than any there Yokai demons I've ever seen.

"What's the meaning of this. We were under the assumption that we were not in any danger when you invited us in, madame," questioned the elder.

"What do you want here, demons?" Sesshomaru asked. Mrs. Higurashi and the two strangers started when he called them demons. The two companions looked at each other with surprised glances.

"And how do you know we are demons?" the elder asked.

"I know a demon when I smell one, seeing as I am one myself." At that the two strangers tensed up a little more. I decided then to ease some of the tension, because I sensed no evil intentions from the strangers. I walked in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"It's okay guys. I think that they are okay, at least for now. Also, they are not Youkai demons. They are a different kind than we have encountered before. Now, as for you two, could you please explain who you are and what you are doing here." I asked, using a calming tone.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," answered they younger one, coming forward. "And my companion is Sebastian Michaelis. We truly are lost and have no place to for shelter."

"What do you mean lost? Demons don't get lost very easily," I asked.

"You are right, my lady. You see, we were in my home town when we were confronted by a strange woman. She said she was a priestess called Midoriko. She also said that she had plans for us elsewhere. We were about to ask her what she meant when a flash of light radiated from her. It then went dark for a moment. The next thing we knew we opened our eyes to the pouring rain in front to the steps leading to here. You of course know the rest."

"You said Midoriko sent you here?!" Kagome asked, excited.

"That is what she called herself. Why? Do you know who she is?"

"She is the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel. She died fighting a very powerful Youkai demon, along with his minions. Her spiritual powers were so powerful and pure that it hardened and removed itself from her dying body. Ever since then, she has lived on within the Jewel shard, and it has the power to grant any wish, which causes many evil demons and humans to try to find it. If you truly saw her, then you are more than welcome here," Kagome explained. The rest of us agreed and all tension was gone.

We then entered the kitchen and ate. We explained to Ciel and Sebastian where they were, and where me, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru come from. Ciel then started explaining who he was.

"I was born on December 14, 1876 in England. On my tenth birthday I watched my parents burn to death. I was kidnapped by the ones who killed my parents. I was tortured by them for about a year and a half. Finally, I had enough and my soul drew in a demon. He came to me and offered me a contract, which I accepted. He would protect me and obey my every command. He would continue to do so until I figured out who was responsible for the death of my parents and who tortured me and made them suffer like I did. And when I had my revenge, he would get my soul. So, Sebastian became my butler. For the next year I worked to find the ones who were guilty. I found them in the end, though it was no what I was expecting, and Sebastian destroyed them. Sebastian then took me to an island that was a sanctuary for demons and their prey. But, due to an injury that removed the contract mark from him, my soul was stolen from him. When Sebastian was able to steal it back, though, all of my memories of the past year were gone. So, in order to get my soul like it was, he made a deal with the demon who stole my soul, in which his master was to be the target of my revenge.

Over the next few months I fought against him, until I was kidnapped and brainwashed by the other demon butler, Claude. Then a few days later, the soul of the other kid, who was named Alois, was placed inside of my body. He had died a few days before. He gained control of my body, and a maze was created for our butlers to get through, in which Claude had the advantage because he knew Alois better. I was able to gain control for a bit, but in the end Alois created another contract with the female demon that assisted Claude," Ciel paused because we were all done eating. Mrs. Higurashi was going to make drinks when the demon butler Sebastian insisted that she relax and let him make them. He quickly got us all warm drinks and sat back down. Ciel took a drink then continued.

"Well, the contract with Hannah, the female demon, consisted of Claude and Sebastian fighting to the death. The winner would get me. Sebastian won, but that was where the second part of the contract can into play. The second part was where no one would get my soul, because I would die and be reborn as a demon. But, before the contract with Hannah was made I gave Sebastian an order. I had ordered to him to remain as my demon butler until he had devoured my soul. And now, because he can never devour my soul, he is forever bound to me. After that I returned to my home for the next day, and Sebastian sent a box to all of the people who have grown close to me in the past couple of years. In the box was a blue, my signature color, candy and an apparently blank card. I left my home that evening, not telling everyone there where I was going. When I was out of sight a note appeared upon the cards. They all said 'In memory of Ciel Phantomhive. Died August 26, 1889. Age 13 years.' To the world, I had died that day. A few years have passed and I went back to see how everyone was doing, from a distance of course. I saw that they had all moved on and were happy for the most part, except I had misjudged what the day was and I returned exactly two years after I disappeared. They were all gathered together in front of a tombstone dedicated to me. I was walking around town when that priestess sent us here," Ciel concluded. He took another drink and waited.

"Wow. So you had to watch your parents die, huh?" I asked.

Yes. My desire for revenge is what made Sebastian so determined to devour my soul, along with Claude."

"I kind of understand your drive for revenge. You see, there is this youkai demon, that is after the Shikon Jewel, that tried to kill me at the age of six. He had also tried to kill my friends. As far as I know he might have succeeded in doing so. I have not seen or smelled a trace of them in fifty-one years, but I have vowed that Naraku will pay for what he did," I said. Ciel just stared at me. It kind of made me uncomfortable at first, but at the same time I saw admiration in his eyes. I didn't notice how blue his eyes are, but that could be due to the fact that they were red when I first saw him.

"Oh, wow. Is it already almost night time? We need to get ready to go guys. The rest of the group is probably waiting for us," Kagome exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh yeah, you are right. But Ciel, Sebastian, if Priestess Midoriko brought you here, then I have a feeling that she is wanting you do help us in some way. So what are you two going to do?" I asked, worried that they might decide to leave.

"Actually, I could use some help here. You know what you told us about Sesshomaru, about that castle. Well, I think it's time. I can explain to Ciel and Sebastian the full details later tonight. I'm sure they can help me get ready for the change, and when we're done they can help you," Mrs. Higurashi interviened.

"That's a great idea. Well it's settled then. We will return the day after midsummers night," I replied.

"Is that the night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes mom, it should be."

"Well, we have to go. It was nice meeting everyone, especially you Ciel. Meeting you and your butler was a great surprise, for me at least. Come on, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome. The others are waiting." I led them to the door and Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a bag full of stuff for our journey.

Ciel and Sebastian said they would escort us to the well, which I could tell was partially out of curiosity. Thankfully the rain had stopped.

I told the others to enter the well house ahead of me, because I could sense Ciel also wanted to talk to me alone but was too shy to ask me.

"Go on ahead. I will be there in a few moments," I instructed them. When they were gone I turned to Ciel and his ever present butler. "You wanted something?" I asked.

"Actually, I wanted to give you this," he said, taking of his ring. "It has been in my family for many generations, as long as the Phantomhive family has been known as the Queen's Guard Dog. I want you to have it, as a token of my thanks for helping us find a place to stay and making us feel welcome in this strange world we do not know," he said, putting the silver ring with the deep blue gem on my hand.

"Master, are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian asked in a surprised tone.

"I am certain Sebastian. Halla, you have earned my respect and loyalty faster than anyone ever has. I hope you will take care of that ring."

"I will Ciel. I am honored that you have entrusted me with something this precious. I must go now though. I hope to see you soon," I said with the deepest sincerity. I then turned and, with a final glance behind, jumped into the well.

It was a good thing that the spell I put on me and Kagome was permanent, otherwise I would have landed very hard. But it worked and in a few moments I was back with the gang in Feudal Era Japan. We headed for Kaede's hut to meet up with the others. We stayed the night there, and then in the morning we headed out to continue our journey. I always hold a hope, a hope that my friends were out there, alive, and that I would see them again soon. As I slept that night I got the strangest feeling that I was not alone in that hope. Maybe, just maybe, fate is smiling upon me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kiada

It has been two weeks since we went to Kagome's time. I kept thinking about Ciel, and my friends, and it was keeping me distracted. I really should stop.

It is a nice day out, and we are closing in on another jewel shard. The sun was at it's highest point. We had stopped about a few hours ago for lunch, but now we are on the move again. I was up front with Kagome.

"You are thinking of Ciel again Halla," Kagome said, bringing me out of my daydreams.

"What!? What gives you that idea?" I asked, trying to hide it.

"Every time you start thinking of him you start messing with that ring he gave you. And it is also written all over your face."

Oh yeah, and what is going on between you and Sesshomaru, hm?" I teased, taking her attention away from my daydreams. For the past two weeks her and Sesshomaru have grown very close. They try to hide it, but just about everyone knows. In truth, I think Sesshomaru had liked her for a while now, but because of the fact that we all thought she was only a priestess from a different time, and because Inuyasha had liked her for a while, he stayed away. But now we all know that she is not only a demon, but also an old family friend of his.

When I mentioned how close they were getting Kagome's face got deep red. "Oh, well, nothing is going on. We… we are just friends," she stammered.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say my friend, whatever you say. Well come on, let's see what's over this next hill." We ran ahead, but stopped very quickly. It was a cliff. I had to grab the back of Kagome's shirt to keep her from falling over the edge. When the others saw us stop short they ran up to see what was going on.

"Wow, that is a very long way down," Miroku said, all the while groping Sango's butt.

"And how would you like to fall down it?" Sango asked menacingly, with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"Aw, but dearest, you love me too much to ever do that. you just don't want to admit you care for me," the perverted monk replied, definitely not seeing the look on Sango's face.

"Oh, is that so. Well then 'dearest', you wouldn't mind me saying a few words, now would you," She said, batting her eye's with false kindness. We all saw what was coming, that is all except Miroku. "HEEL!" Miroku never got the chance to defend himself before the charm pulled him to the ground.

I just shook my head at the pitiful figure and turned to Kagome ignoring him. "So, which direction is the shard in? And please tell me it is not down there," I begged pointing down.

"Actually, that might be easier to get to. We actually have to go that way," she answered, pointing up and to the right. You see, we were actually in a canyon, with walls on both sides of us. We couldn't even see the top. There was also a canyon wall across the drop as well, but that wasn't what Kagome was pointing to. No, she was pointing to a thin trail, going up the side of the cliff wall that was facing the drop.

"You have got to be kidding me." We all just stared at the narrow trail.

"Like hell we are going that way! It is way too dangerous. I do not feel like having to jump and catch you all the time Kagome," Inuyasha protested, still protective of Kagome.

"Well, you are not the only one capable of catching me anymore. Halla and Sesshomaru both are just as capable, and just as willing to do so," Kagome replied, getting annoyed at him. "Now if you want that jewel shard we have to go that way!"

Everyone looked at me for confirmation. I sighed. "I really don't like the looks of that edge, but we need that jewel shard, so, let's go." I led them to the narrow trail. We went in as pairs. Me, Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were the ones on the outside, with Jaken at the rear leading Ah-Un. We reached a larger edge without incident and stopped for a break. I decided to look and see how far we had gotten and looked over the edge. I couldn't see the bottom. "Okay….. How about we be even more careful now. That is a very long way down," I said backing up.

We were getting ready to head back out, when I sensed them. "EVERYONE, WATCH OUT,"I yelled out in warning. Right as I said it, we were attacked.I don't even know how they got as close as they did without me or Sesshomaru sensing them. At first we were doing okay, but then more appeared. We were all cornered in moments. I was fighting off six demons, while Sesshomaru was dealing with five. Inuyasha was being pushed up the cliff. Sango was helping Miroku and Kirara was piled on by demons. And all the while Jaken and Ah-Un were trying to protect Rin and Shippo.

At first I couldn't see Kagome, until an arrow shot a demon trying to sneak up behind me. I looked over and saw her with her back to the cliff edge, shooting demons. Something I also saw, that she didn't, was a demon sneaking up on her blind spot. I screamed at her, "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" I was too late. She turned to face it just as it pushed her over the edge. No one could get to her in time, we were all too cornered and stuck. All we could do was watch, helplessly, as she fell.

****3rd POV****

Across the canyon, a ways lower, was a cave. In that cave was a female hanyou. She was mumbling to herself, forming a plan of revenge. The villagers' kids had pranked her the other day and humiliated her. No one pranked her and gets away with it. She was the pranking queen.

****? POV****

I paused when I heard some commotion outside across the canyon. I got up and went to look. I saw a group being attacked by the canyon yokai that basically ruled the canyon. "Idiot's, don't they realize that canyon yokai can hide their presence and sneak up on anyone who walk on their trails," I mumbled to myself. I was about to go back inside, sensing that there was at least one powerful yokai with them that could take care of them, when I heard someone shout out 'KAGOME, LOOK OUT!' I saw a girl, guessing it was this Kagome person, getting pushed off the cliff. Acting on instinct, I pushed off of my edge and manipulated the wind to fly and catch her. The girl froze and looked at me, her rescuer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hold on for a moment. Let's get some solid ground under you first," I replied, using the wind to guide us to the ledge under where her friends were. The moment I landed I flenched away from a sudden surge of a powerful yokai aura. The girl looked up towards her friends and smirked.

"Serves them right," she said with a smug look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? And what was that strange surge of yokai aura I just felt?" I asked her curiously.

"That was my friend and leader of our group. She got ticked off because that yokai pushed me off the cliff, so I think she let her beast form out. I better let her know that I'm okay though, otherwise she might go on a rampage." She walked up going to her friends. I followed, mostly to make sure she got to her friends, but also because I am a bit curious about this friend of hers that has that strong aura.

As soon as she came in sight her friends rushed to her, with a young male Inu-hanyou leading,followed closely by a male Inu youkai. But when they saw me they surrounded her protectively. "Who are you?" The Inu-hanyou asked. But before I could answer the one that had the aura that I felt earlier called out.

"Inuyasha, leave Kagome's rescuer alone. I sensed her when she caught Kagome," she said trying to make her way forward. When she came in sight and we looked at each other we froze. It couldn't be, I thought she was dead! But the next thing she said removed any doubt. "Ki….KIADA!" She ran and gave me a hug.

"HALLA! I thought you were dead! And since when are you a youkai? Last I knew you were just a priestess!" I exclaimed hugging her back.

"Oh Kiada, I have so much to tell you. I...Is there anyone else with you?"

"No, I've been alone since that day." I replied in a saddened tone.

"Um, Halla, can you explain please. We can understand you know her, but we are a bit lost," Inuyasha asked for the others, who were watching our interaction.

Halla turned to them and explained. "Everyone, this is Kiada, one of my friends from my childhood that I have told you about. She is the wind hanyou."

The male demon came up to me. "I want to thank you for saving Kagome. Also, it is a pleasure to finally meet one of Halla's friends. She has held you all in such a high esteem. I am Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Inuyahsa, the hanyou, is my half-brother. The toad-demon is my compainion and serant Jaken, the human child it Rin, whom I have taken in. The monk is Miroku, and the demon-slayer is Sango," he said, introducing everyone.

"And I'm Shippo," said a little fox kit, jumping up on Inuyasha to get a better view.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Halla, what brought you with this group, and how in the world did you become a demon?" I asked.

"Well, first, let's get out of this canyon and a safe distance from this long drop. Then we can talk peacefully."

"Okay then, see you at the top," I said. I then stepped right off the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Everyone except Halla yelled and tried to catch me, which Halla just facepalmed. They then froze and stared at me in confusion when they saw me walking on the air. And yes, I did say walking ON the air.

Halla rolled her eyes. "Come on everyone. She can take care of herself. We need to get up where it is safer." She then led them up. I flew around along side them, ready to catch anyone if they fell. I can't believe that I have found one of my friends. And it's Halla that I found, I figured it would be Kena, or Rivida that I found first. I had also thought that Halla would be an old woman that I wouldn't be able to recognize right away, but no she's a yokai. This is the best thing to happen. And what's more, is she is with someone who I can prank.

About an half an hour later they finally reached the top. I floated right behind Inuyasha and then shouted "BOO!" He jumped and I laughed. "What's the matter, scared I'll send you flying through the air?" I teased.

"Kiada, behave. Besides, I thought you wanted to know what happened to me since we became seperated?"

"Alright, fine." We all sat down and relaxed as Halla started her story. The others must have heard it before, because they didn't pay too much attention to her. By the time she was done, it was almost nightfall. "Wow, I can't believe it. You and Kena, sisters? I mean it does explain how you were able to be the leader. Our demon senses must have subconciously sensed your locked yokai powers."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, what is your story. How did you survive all this time?" she asked.

I then told her and the others, who started to pay attention when they realized that I was talking, about how a dragon demoness found me and took me in. I told her about how a few years ago I finally set out on my own to find her and the others. I also told her about how I kept getting myself in trouble because of my pranks.

"Oh, you're a prankster too? Finally, someone else who can help me get revenge," the little fox kit spoke up.

"Oh great! Halla you could have warned me ahead of time about her," Inuyasha complained.

"I did, remember. I told you all that Kiada was one of the main reason's we got in trouble, because she was the prankster."

"Oh, right." It was then that I let the water that I had been gathering above Inuyasha fall. He was soaked instantly, and me and Shippo were on the ground laughing. Everyone else was laughing too, but they tried to hide it. But then Halla reminded me why I didn't prank around her too much.

"KIADA!" Halla growled menacingly at me. I quickly flew up into the air with a yelp where I was safe, or so I thought. I remembered that Angry Halla + Me + Pranks = All Hell Breaking Lose. I also remembered, all too late, the spell command that she put on me after a very nasty prank backfire. "MIKATSO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Due to the command word, Mikatso, I had but no choice but to obey her, or else I would get an electric jolt and my powers would stop for a few seconds.

I hesitantly landed. "Yes Halla?" I asked hesitantly with a sweet smile on my face.

"What have I told you about pulling pranks on people you hardly know?"

"To not to do it," I answered, lowering my head in defeat.

"Exactly," she sighed. "Well, now that she shouldn't cause too much trouble for a while at least, if it's okay with you all, I would like Kiada to become an official member of this group."

"Any one of your friends from your childhood you find are instantly welcome in our group," Kagome answered. The others agreed, though Inuyasha hesitated.

"Alright then. Kiada, everyone, let's go." Halla then started walking towards the village.

"Um," I mumbled. "I wouldn't go to that village until tomorrow at the earliest. And if we do, I will have to stay out of sight."

Halla squinted her eyes at me suspiciously. "Kiada, what did you do?"

"Um, nothing much. It's just the kids from there pulled a prank on me and so I am getting them back by sending a hoard of flies to the village." I smiled at Halla innocently. It didn't work, I should have kept my mought shut.

"KIADA NUESED! YOU CALL THEM OFF RIGHT THIS SECOND!"She screamed, a dark menacing aura surrounding her. "OR ELSE!"

Yikes. I quickly called the swarm off, before Halla could beat me to a bloody pulp. "There, it's done. Please don't kill me," I begged. She didn't kill me, thankfully, but she did beat me upside the head.

"From now on, you are not to terrorize innocent villagers anymore, understand?"

"Yeah but..."

"UNDERSTAND?" She growled agian.

"Yes mame."

"Good, now let's go. Kiada, just in case, I will disguise your hanyou appearance so you look like a human. Your name in the village will be Willow."

"Kay," I replied in defeat.

We ended up able to safely stay in the village for the night. At dawn we headed out to continue our journey, now with me alongside Halla. Naraku, you better watch out, because it looks like you failed to take us out all those years ago and we are now becoming one again. And now we have even more friends, with Kagome and her friends. I just wonder who we will run into next, if any. I guess only fate will tell.


End file.
